The Beauty Meets The Beast
by ReoccuringDream
Summary: Yugis grandfather wanders into the woods uncovering an ancient curse. Yugi intervenes to save the old mans life, in return for selling his own. Not that he had much to live for back at home. What will become of the young boy and the terrifying monster that lurks in the shadows of the castle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this fic based on YGO and Beauty and the Beast. Sadly, I own neither. I think this AU is maybe overdone but it doesn't matter if I enjoy it. I hope this turns out well! Enjoy~~**

Waking up could be considered a difficult task. One that most don't enjoy however, with chores to do, books to return, and a grandfather to help, it was inevitable. Yugi rubbed his eyes before outstretching his arms as he woke up. His legs swung out and bare feet hit the cold floor. His mouth pursed in surprise and he padded over to his dresser. There he put on a standard blue cotton shirt with large flares at the cuffs, they would hide his hands if he put them by his sides, and rough looking pants that puffed and came down to about his knees. Shoes were regular brown flats that his late lamented mother had given him that fit and worked well enough to go to the market and back.

Traveling down the stairs he heard Solomon, his grandfather, tinkering with some new gadget. Yugi giggled slightly to himself before handing a tool to him, knowing beforehand what he would need, and picking up his basket and walking right out the door.

It was a sleepy little town, one without much notice. One that Yugi could see the end and start of from his little home on the hillside. He walked down humming to himself while skipping slightly. Once he hit the village it seemed to wake up immediately. Shop doors and windows opened, everyone was shouting hello, everywhere he turned someone seemed to try to sell him something. Yugi laughed again under his breath when he saw an older shop keeper looking under a bronze teapot. He came up to him and cleared his throat.

"Good morning Monsieur Jean. Did you perhaps, lose something again?"

"Oh! Yugi! Yes, I believe I have…except…I can't remember what it was…?" Yugi giggled and excused himself saying his farewells and quick good luck.

The streets were so crowded it was harder to find the library, once he reached it, however, he looked up at the hanging wooden sign and smiled to himself. He opened the doors and wandered in letting the smell engulf him. It was a mix of old pine and new…oh he couldn't place it, but it was wonderful. An old man in glasses that made his eyes bulge came out from the back.

"Why, if it isn't Yugi! What did you read this week?"

"Oh, something about a forgotten pharaoh who can summon dragons and wizards and all kinds of monsters from cards. Wonderful story. Got anything new?"

"Not since last week, and you already read it. But you may reread anything else."

Yugi traced his finger on one of the shelves before stopping on a little blue book, "This one!" His face lit up as he picked it up.

"That one? You've read how many times?" The old man laughed at the childish look on Yugi's face.

"I can't help it. Far off places. Magic spells! Sword fights, wizards!" His voice got quieter and he looked down shuffling his feet, "…A handsome prince in disguise…"

"Well, if you like it all that much…it's yours."

"But…"

"I insist."

"Well, thank you so much sir!"

Yugi squealed as he ran out of the library in the street. His book up to his nose and he smiled skipping a few chapters and sitting down by the giant fountain. He sat for a good while just reading, letting the words carry him to some faraway place to be with a beautiful prince. Sooner than he expected that dreamy prince turned into a disgusting slime ball who smelled of dead rabbits.

"Good morning Dartz."

"Well, good morning you fine specimen." Said man leaned in too close for comfort in Yugi's opinion so he leaned down and splashed some water in the man's face. Dartz leaned back to wipe his face and gave Yugi just enough time to slip out of there. He wandered about the streets getting groceries for his grandfather.

After he finished he started back up the hill to his home with the book remaining in his face. Little did he notice the gate to his home open. He walked in before getting pulled into someone's arms. Someone who was too big to be his grandfather. Yugi slowly dropped the book looking straight into Dartz' eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask once again little one. With my beautifulness and your…bookish nature, we could run this place. Side by side. Yugi, you're so small, like a girl, and your body is so frail. I want to break it."

Yugi's eyes widened as he backed up against the door. The taller, bulkier man slammed his hands on either side of him as Yugi searched for the door handle.

"Listen, Dartz , I don't really want to…I'm not…"

"Marry me, Yugi."

 _Found it_ , "I'm sorry Dartz but…no" He opened the door and out spilled the other into the mud. Quickly, Yugi shut the door and making sure it was locked. He slid down the door and curled himself into a ball.

"My body?" He held up a slim hand, "Is that really the only thing I'm worth?"

 **[A/N] So Im uploading the next chapter of The Wooing of Kankri Vantas later today but I decided why not actually post this old story as well! Enjoy! Ill update this later today maybe too. Im working ont he second chaptor as you read this.**


	2. Sorry

**[A/N] Hey, guys so I'm going to apologise for not updating. I said I was in the middle of writing the next chapter and that's true but I seemed to have run into writers block and then went into a huge depression and then school started. I have been taking college courses along with high school and now that I'm a junior we have to take so many tests it's not healthy. I'm still in the process of editing and writing the next three chapters so that I can give you all the sweet release of having an update. I'm sorry if you guys got your hopes up. But alas this is not a chapter. However, I will add a small bit of Blind shipping fluff in here while I have some free time for this chapter. Again, I apologise! PLease take pity on the restless hard working tired soul that is me.**

 **Now for some fluffy filler to tide you all over**

Atem paced the floor waiting for the new chapter which just wasn't out yet. He was quite annoyed with them for not updating the story. After all, Atem and Yugi were not allowed to see each other until their characters were introduced in the story. The author had secretly set up a meeting for the two. And out of no where Yugi poked his head into the room. "Temmy? They let me come see you for a bit since the story is on hiatus for a bit." He giggled and Atem rushed to his side holding him and glaring at the author through the fourth wall. "Stop trying to take away my precious Yugi."

 **Sorry again especially for the stupid little caption. Anyway, see you soon!**


End file.
